Always and Never
by Sik1
Summary: After five years Natsuki returns home to Garderobe, a place where not even the brightest memory can be held onto.
1. The road and the damned

Hey, I'm Sik. I'm trying something new here and I'm not sure if it'll work. This poped into my head a while ago and I just felt like I had to write it. I hope some of you think this is worth while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and I got the feeling I never will...

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_The little girl peeked around the corner quietly, blue hair swaying from side to side as she made sure that nobody else was paying attention to her and just as quietly she walked through the hall reaching the building exit. Once outside she took a deep breath and relaxed, smiling slightly as she walked towards the medical bulding just a few minutes away. She wasn't allowed outside without supervision, her mother always told her she wasn't ready for the 'camp' and that in time she'd be able to come and go as she pleased. The bluenette had never been interested in the camp before so staying inside wasn't a problem for her however, recently something interesting came._

_Nervousness kicked in as she reached reached her destinatuion, palms gripping the handle and brows furrowed she stood there for a few minutes. Her resolve crumbled and suddlenly this seemed like a very bad idea. Sneaking around and disregard her mother, really, what had she been think-_

_"Please sit down, you're only agitating yourself." A voice from inside the room, the nurse she figured, cut in._

_The girl leaned closer into the door. She heard a soft grunt._

_"You see? You need to stay in bed for a few more days. "_

_"Don't look like that. Here, it's lunch time." She heard before opening the door just enough to glimpse inside. She caught sight of the nurse placing the tray on the table next to the bed where a lightly tangled head of hair began to sit up. The girl at the door leaned in closer to get a better look at the person in bed as they turned to reach for the food. The bluenette sucked in a breath of air and then 'ding', she got it, a small flash or red before she found herself tumbling down..._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Green eyes blinked once... and then twice before groaning.

"Owwww...." She stared hard at the loose rocks on the ground trying to will them awayas she sat up and looked around. The trail they where following was pretty clear, only surrounded by trees and bushes. She had traveled in this area only once before.

"Natsuki! Are you ok?" Her friend said.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

"You sure? That fall looked kind of bad."

"Really, I'm ok. Just a little scratch here, nothing to-"

"Then we have to take a look at it!" The red head reached to examine the other girl before she pulled away, sadly the girl had already jumped away with an annoyed look in her eyes. "I just want to look at it..."

"Mai! I'm fine! let's go aready we're almost there!"

The red head crossed her arms in a pout, "I know you wan't to get there as soon as possible but you don't have to be so loud. Mikoto-" She turned to look behind her but found no sight of of spiky hair, "Mikoto?"

"Ohhh no. Where's the brat?" Natsuki said while looking around,"Don't tell me she got lost!"

"No, no. Mikoto wouldn't wander around by herself too far, she's probably around here somewhere."

She growled, "Damn! I swear if she's out there chasing a butterfly again I'll-"

"Mikoto!" Mai gasped and ran towards the younger girl who was faced down a few yards away from them behind some trees, she was quick to place Mikoto's head on her lap,"C'mon, get up. Look at me." Her voice was began to shake at the end.

Natsuki kneeled down besides them worry clear in her eyes, 'Is she hurt?'. She was about to speak when a growling noise interupted her.

It came from the sleeping girl.

Slowly Mikoto opened her eyes,"S-so hun-gry..."

Twitch. "Are you freaking kidding me!"

"Heh. We really should be more used to this." Mai said wondering why she was fooled as well, 'Guess Natsuki's fall set me on edge.'

Natsuki pointed towards the cat girl. "You-!"

"Now, now. I can see why Mikoto fainted, it's already past lunch time and you know how much she hates missing meals. We might as well take a break to eat something considering how peacefull this area looks ." Her friend said in a rational voice while petting Mikoto's head.

Natsuki debated in her head for a minute or two before huffing and reluctantly looking away,"Fine, let's take a break. A small break... tiny."

Mai beamed,"Good, 'cause I brought something delicious." Then she got up and searched her bag.

"It better be." She muttered under her breath.

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_"Natsuki-sama!" The nurse ran towards her in panic._

_"Nggghhh, my nose!" Her voice was dulled as she covered her face and treid to shake off the pain. 'What was that?' Had she just been caught listening in and falling flat on her face? 'How embarrassing!' The nurse continued to fuss over her and she tired to wave her off too caught up in her attempts to notice a wide pair of curious eyes following her every move._

_"You're supposed to be in the main building. What are you doing here?"_

_"Er, I just wanted some fresh air..." She was mentally kicking herself hard for the lame excuse her little mind came up with. The nurse stared down at her with dissaproving eyes and began a long rant about rules and safety. The bluenette began glancing everywhere looking for a way out until her eyes found the shy stare of the person in the bed. She found it. Soon the nurses booming voice became faint and her mind became blank, weather this was a good thing or a bad thing she did not know.'How weird.'_

_"Now wait here while I call for an escort for you.... Natsuki-sama?" She caught the girl's gaze and followed it to the other girl in bed, misunderstanding the meaning behind it, "Please don't feel nervous around her, she's a little shaken but she's harmless besides she will be joining the camp soon. But for that," She now turned to face the one in bed smiling,"we'll need you to tell us your name ok?"_

_Feeling all eyes on her the brunette turned away intent in keeping silence._

_After a moment the nurse gave up,"Still nothing huh? It's been four days and still nothing."_

_She clenched the bed sheets on her lap until her knuckels turned white and Natsuki watched her unsure of what she was trying to decipher, the sudden fear in those eyes struck something in her._

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_"_Oi, slow down Mikoto!"

"You guys just walk too slow!"

"Just get back here brat!"

The spiky haired girl shook her head and continued on ahead irritating the bluenette more.

"Let her run a little longer she's just excited." Mai said when she noticed her blue haired friend about to scream again. Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked away knowing Mai was right. The redhead sighted an prepared for the question she had wanted to ask since the begining of this trip.

"Natsuki, are you sure it's ok to just pop back in there again?" Mai had a bad feeling about this but didn't know how to say it to her friend. Besides, she didn't want to worry her more either.

Natsuki was a little caught off guard for a second but took her time to think about it. It made no sense really, fighting so hard to leave only to comeback latter. Leaving her freedom to willingly step into her cage again was something she never thought she'd ever do, although in her mind Natsuki always knew she would return one day but the circumstances where always different in her head.

"I know nothing good can come out of this but... I couldn't stand it," Natuski took a deep breath as a troubled look crossed her face," this way, it feels like I can do something."_ 'because so far I have only been useless.'_

Mai knew very well that Natsuki regreted leaving and understood her feelings just as well.

"MAI!" Mikoto screamed excitedly making both girls look up ahead to where she was leading the way. "Look over there, I can see the place!"

Mai walked ahead to where Mikoto was and looked on, a small smile on her face. Natsuki on the other hand stood still, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. She couldn't help it, her mixed emotions where getting the best of her.

"Ne Natsuki, we're going home."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_She didn't know how it had happened but the bluenette found herslef sitting outside, talking with the same red eyed girl she met a week ago before getting grounded for her escapade. Ok, lie. She did know how, it was after sneaking outside in hopes of finding said girl again that it happened. But she wasn't about to tell her that._

_Durung their brief conversation she had come to learn that she was the younger out of the two and that the other girl had already been accepted into the camp a few days ago._

_"What's the camp like?"_

_"It's quite... interesting." The older girl didn't really know how to describe it but she figured that was the best answer. She absentmindedly held her left side._

_"Do you like it?" The bluenette didn't notice it but there was this hopefull tone in her voice as she turned to see the other girl._

_'no' she wanted to say, 'I hate it' she usually said, but for some reason this time she didn't. "I'm not sure. There are still somethings I don't understand." Again, another safe answer._

_"Oh." As soon as she said that she turned back to stare at the ground. _

_"Erm,"The brunette noticed her companions shoulders sink and for some reason couldn't stand being the reason for it, quickly she changed the subject. "How is your nose?" _

_The younger girl blushed, "N-no, that-" 'you mean you remeber!?' "You shouldn't worry about that, it was nothing really, j-just forget about it!" Her mind searched for more excuses and topics but found it near impossible to think in her panicked state._

_Red eyes widened and took in the flustered display of flaming cheeks and embarrassed looks. A weird feeling spread inside her chest causing her to smile. Then, for the first time in two weeks, she laughed._

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

'Garderobe of the Elites' as some would call it, lied ahead not too far from them. The First District's pride and joy, it's most treasured institution and lastly the place Natsuki was born in. This had been her home for most of her short life.

"Mai, you guys can turn back if you want. You don't have to do this because of me."

"Are you kidding me? This was my home too you know." Mai smirked, "Beside, we wanted to come back here. There are somethings that need to be fixed."

Mai then fixed her gaze toward the camp with an odd look in her face. A mixture of nostalgia and determination. Typical Mai. But Natsuki couldn't let her friend put herself in danger like that. This home of theirs didn't look kindly upon deserters, especially those whom they had high aspirations of like Mai and herself. Mikoto was a special case.

Garderobe is one of the most accomplished research facilities of it's kind, it's bigest goal has always been to create the perfect soldiers in all ways. Natsuki's mother was in the first group assigned to the task and shortly rose to the top of the project with her many theories and break throughs. It took many years until they came across a concept that seemed to work, their first succes case was made before Natsuki was born, and thus the 'camp' was build in order to breed test subjects.

Natsuki turned to speak seriously with her friend, "Mai, once we go back, I don't think we'll be able to leave."

"Huh? _sigh_, Such a pessimist... Natsuki, you have to belive in us more." She said pointing to Mikoto and herself, "Belive in our friendship."

Not knowing what to say Natsuki just kept walking for a few more minutes marking the end of their conversation.

Soon enough they had steped within the camp's territory and just stood still after hearing the alarm that only trained ears could spot. They knew it was only a matter of time before the scouts reached them. "Natsuki, no matter what keep your goal in mind."

Natsuki didn't answer, she closed her eyes and waited. She heard the faint brushing of leaves and the sound of her own breathing as she consentrated on it. It wouldn't be good if she aggitated herself now Mai was right, she needed to keep calm.

"They're here." Mikoto whispered besides her. Wow, that was fast. Before she could think of anything else she heard people landing around them with a soft thud.

There was a moment of silence as Natsuki felt Mai stiffen on one side and Mikoto shifting her weight on the other side. She simply stood there trusting her ears that told her there where three scouts around them, ready to use force at any given time.

"Kaichou, what do you suppose we do with them?" That voice was new. It sounded small and soft, a complete opposite of the person who yelled next.

"Y-you... Deserters! We have to take them in imidiately!" Natsuki recognized this person however, she was sure the beggining of this comment was mostly directed at some one else.

"Haruka-chan..."

"Kaichou, what's the hold up? What are you waiting for?!" The irritated loud girl growled, she was all bussiness like always.

She heard steps walking slowly, stopping a few feet from her group. The third person let out a small 'hmmm' and for some reason Natsuki had the feeling this person was smiling.

"Ara, all of them? Well that's a shame"

"Kaichou!"

Natsuki froze. This person, _'It's almost like you haven't changed.'_ Then she opened her eyes searching shortly before finding

"Shizuru."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"Shizuru," She smiled. "that's my name."_

_"O-ok." The bluenette answered lamely, she was currently busy repeating the name over in her head._

_"Do you have a name?" With amusement clear in her voice Shizuru tried to suppres a giggle as she saw the look of embarrassment on the other girls face. Again. Shizuru already knew the name of course, but... she just wanted to hear more of the bluenettes voice._

_"N-Natsu...ki." Natsuki was confused, hadn't Shizuru already heard her name back at the medical building?_

_A moment of silence passed as Shizuru closed her eyes still smiling._

_"Ara Natsuki, you are very cute."_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

That phrase, _'Garderobe of the Elites' _I feel like I've I've heard it some where I can't remeber right now...

Ok, I really wanted to use Fuuka as the facility but the name just didn't sound 'supe soldier' matereal so this came out. At this point Natsuki's mother is dead. Or is she?... I think so. Any ways, she ran away five years ago for some odd reason and returned for an even odder reason. Shizuru always seems to be 'Kaichou' huh? she's a little weird right now due to some of the methods used in 'camp' but I'll explain that latter. The flashbacks where their first meeting as you could have guessed. The good times...

I'd really apreciate some feed back since I'm sure at some point's this story can get slopy XP

At least I tried...


	2. Welcome home

So hello again, I'm back. First of all thank you all for reading the last chapter and coming back for this one :D For the reviewes, you are awesome. I was so happy to hear from you! For every one else who supported the first chapter, I just hope you will continue to support this one too. One different note, I updated my profile. It's nothing much but there is a little bit of more info.

Ages: Natsuki is about 17 so she like, ran away when she was 12... Mai is the same age. Mikoto is around 14 or 15. Shizuru is 19 along with Haruka and Yukino is 18. I'll update again as more characters are introduced.

Any how, here's chapter two, it's out alot faster than I thought... The flash backs in this chapter take place about a year latter than the last one.

Disclaimer: Yep, still ownless... Is that even a word?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Wrong. It was all just wrong.

Those warm eyes she had missed for the past five years where just so... _blank._

"Shizuru -" She took a step foward and yelped when Haruka was suddenly on her, knocking her to the ground with one swift movement. She was surprised and tried to get up again quickly only to be pushed down. Hard.

"Natsuki!" She heard Mikoto yell.

"Don't move!" Haruka yelled, trapping her hands behind her back and placing one knee on them. Haruka's left hand was forcing her face into the dirt but still, out of the corner of her eye Natsuki could see Mai holding Mikoto back as Yukino took on a defensive stand, ready to pounce. She forced her head to face Shizuru and found the older girl had an un readable look on her face.

All of her struggles where met with more force.

"Nnnh! Damn it, get off! Shiz-"

"Haruka." She was surprised when Shizuru easily ignored her and adressed Haruka with cold eyes, "Please remeber, we are to bring them in one pice."

There was a warning note in her voice that caused Haruka to stiffen before she grumbled and draged Natsuki up still traping the girls hands behind her back. "No sudden moves this time, you hear me?" At the lack of response Haruka fumbleled around for a second until she used proper restrains on Natsuki's hands.

"Tch, we should bind the rest of them too," Haruka spat, glaring at the other two.

"Ara, they look harmless to me." Shizuru looked around, Mai had a guarded look as she held Mikoto back by the shoulders, the spiky haired girl did not look please but it was still not enough to raise worry, " but if it'll ease your mind then by all means. Would Kikukawa-san like to do the honors?" She finished sweetly.

"Hai." Yukino said quietly.

Natsuki watched as Yukino walked behind the girls slowly and restrained them one by one without incident as the girls reluctantly cooperated. She turned to face Shizuru again as the situation began sinking in, the sight of Shizuru's nonchalant stance was making a deep sinking feeling in her stomach and it made her sick. Shizuru was treating her like a stranger, not once had she adressed her.

"Fuj- kaichou," Natsuki was surprised when she heard Mai speak up,"Can you tell us, what are you supposed to do with us in a sutiation like this?"

"Hmp! Traitors don't need to know that." Haruka replied coldly.

"Tokiha-san, I'm afraid we are not told either, our job is simply to deliver you to the higer ups." Shizuru said calmly causing Haruka to nearly loose her footing. Yukino, already used to their Kaichou's personality, took a step back and prepared her ears.

"Kaichou! There is no need to tell them that!" She screamed baffeld, "Traitors deserve nothing but their punishment!"

"It was a harmless question Haruka."

At this point the group was being lead through a forest at a steady pace with Yukino in the back and Shizuru and Haruka in front as the three captives in the middle looked curiously at them. Haruka was all action and movement with her arms swinging and teeth grinding while Shizuru was light hearted, simply blinking and adding fuel to the fire with her answers.

Natsuki was stunned, Shizuru was ignoring her? She spoke to Mai so freely, yet bearly spared her a glance? No, Shizuru wouldn't do that... Sure, she wasn't expecting a peaceful reunion but _this_ was just too much. After five years was this really all they where going to get?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"Natsuki." Saeko called her daughter from her desk, "Come here for a second."_

_"What is it mom?" Natsuki asked as she stood next to her mothers work space. Saeko faced her with a smile and ruffled her hair playfully, "H-hey!"_

_"It's about time you got to step out into the camp freely," She said knowing fully well of her daughter's sneaking habits, Natsuki looked at the floor 'innocently', "So I decited to choose you a guide and let you explore."_

_"A guide?" Natsuki asked confused, what was the point in that? There weren't many place she and Shizuru hadn't been to already, and for a second she forgot her mother didn't know that, "But I don't neea a- Erm! Y-yeah!... I mean, yes a gude, heh heh..." _

_Saeko stared at her suspiciously before sighing," She's in the main hall waiting for you. Just tell her where you want to go." She turned back to her work making Natsuki relax again. The little girl practically ran out of the room excited at the thought of being able to go where ever she wanted to today._

_She was thinking of all the places she could casually meet up with 'someone' before she slowed down._

_Natsuki walked for a few minutes before reaching the hall, she spotted girl around her age with red hair standing by herself. As Natsuki got closer she noticed the girl was talking to herself 'What the?'_

_"Umm, h-hello? No, that's not it... My name is- wait, I have to greet first..." The red head put her hands on her hips and took a confident stand, "How are y-..... Arghhh, this is Kuga-sama's daughter we're talking about and I don't even know how to introduce myself. This is hopeless." The girl was so absorved in her own world that didn't notice Natsuki coming closer._

_"...Hi." Natsuki said carefully, "Are you are the guide?"_

_"Ahh!" Mai jumped and quickly coverd her mouth with her hands to prevent any more noise, then she nodded slowly. 'Ohh no, now I've made a fool of myself!'_

_"I'm Natsuki." She eyed the red head strangely but extended her hand like her mother always told her to. 'Weirdo.'_

_"Tokiha Mai," Mai said shaking the hand, "S-sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to sceam."_

_"It's ok. So then where are we going today guide?"_

_Mai tilted her head to the side and began thinking. "Hm?" Then, she continued to think. And think, and think and then think some more until she reached a realization. "No way! I was so worried about our meeting that I didn't even think about anything else!"_

_"What! Are you serious?" Natsuki gapped. 'You air-head!'_

_"I'm so sorry, I promise I'll think of something!" Mai claped her hands, "Just give me a minute!"_

_"Actually -"_

_"Please don't worry about it!"_

_"This - "_

_"Just wait for me!"_

_"But - "_

_"One more - "_

_"Tokiha, shut up!" She screamed, causing Mai to stare at her with wide eyes and a shut mouth. In the inside Mai was running around kicking herself for her stupidity but on the outside she blinked, a little afraid to have had made the other girl angry so soon. Natsuki on the other hand felt satified with herself as a plan suddenly poped up. _

_"Actually I was about to make a suggestion." She smirked when Mai nodded silently. The girl had no idea what she was agreeing to._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Garderobe looked bigger. That was the first thought that crossed Natsuki's mind as they stopped at the main gates of camp,where already the noises of daily life could be heard. They must have gotten more people too. She was so surprised that she caught Haruka mid-rant.

"...Don't stop, don't look around and _don't_ open your mouth, got it?" Haruka said while glaring at Natsuki, "Yukino's already sent a report to the higher ups so we'll just take you to the main building directly."

"Oh, and I almost forgot. No funny stuff, got it?" Haruka was still glaring at Natsuki causing her to twitch in annoyance. "Any questions?"

"Nope."

"...."

After a few minutes, Shizuru raised her hand.

"Ara, Haruka..."

"Yes Kaichou?" Haruka's eyebrow twitched for some reason.

"Can we go inside now?"

"Yes Kaichou!" Yukino answered this time to prevent another dispute and typed in the code to open the gates. Haruka turned clearly annoyed and pushed Natsuki inside roughly expecting every one to follow suit up the stairs.

Natsuki, who by the time they reached the top of the stairs, was getting a little tierd of this treatmen, "Hey, what the hell, Quit it Suzushiro!" Natsuki was about to rant on some more until she caught sight of their once called 'camp'.

Their once humble dorms where now expanded to at least twice their size, with all kinds of girls running in and out quickly, laughing and smiling. There was so many people it was crazy, some girls could be seen sparring in groups while others where simply giggling and giving their group strange looks. The happy picture made Natsuki's mood worse.

"Whoa..." Mai muttered and looked around trying to find an end to the field of green. The biggest and most noticible change was a huge building at the far end of the field near the research labs. The place had some weird dessigns and seemed to be the center of attraction as more girls could be seen pouring in with a bounce in their step.

"Mai, look! There are so many more buildings now!" Mikoto was just excited.

"This doesn't look like 'camp' anymore." Natsuki said solemly.

"I belive this place has graduated to the 'field' now." Shizuru said looking her in the eye for the first time. Natsuki was amazed at the fact that Shizuru had answered, as soon as she opened her mouth to reply the older girl spoke again, "Haruka, take them to the higher ups, I have to go report."

With that she turned on her heel and deeper onto the fields leaving them behind. Natsuki frowned, she was getting frustrated. The brunette never even gave her a chance to talk to her. She was feeling insecure, Shizuru wouldn't hold a grudge against her would she? No she couldn't, Natsuki wouldn't know what to do if that where the case. So then, why was she acting like this?

The group didn't notice another set of eyes that had been following them since they reached the stairs. The girl had been too shocked to make a move before with all of the old faces she was seeing. She shook off the surprise and took a deep breath moving in.

"Kuga!"

"N-Nao!?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_The bluenette frowned as she almost sliped but continued her climb. There was no way she would miss the oportunity to see one of the few areas Shizuru and she hadn't been to. Natsuki had draged Mai to the side of the Laboratory with many wall vines and plants, she had always been curious about this place but never had to chance to come due to her mother using extra precautions to keep her away._

_"I don't think this is a good idea Natsuki." The red head said from a few steps below. She really didn't want Natsuki to get hurt, especially if it was her fault for not having thought of other places to visit._

_"Don't worry so much, besides, aren't you curious- Ouch!" She stubbed her finger against a thorn,"- about this place?"_

_Mai thought about it carefully. Natsuki was right, she had always been curious about this pace but never had the guts to come see it. Mai almost gave in until her common sense caught up, but this was the lab they where sneaking into, what if there was something in there they could mess up, or worse, something dangerous? "But-"_

_"Hey look, here's the window!" Natsuki whispered and jumped in before Mai could oppose. The red head rushed in after her not wanting to loose sight of the other girl for another second. She was after all under her care for the day._

_The girls looked at their surroundings for a while taking in the flasks and computer screen flasing. There was an odd beeping sound in the room and papers where acattered all over the counters and floor. The light was dim, kind of soothing for the eyes, while coats where hanging from chairs and tables. A few more doors could be seen closed along the walls._

_A suit case was open on the floor in a messy heap of paper aloce to a set dirty foot print on the tiled floor. What a mess._

_"Is this it?" Natsuki asked dissapointed. She had wanted to see something cool like an explosion or a creature._

_"I guess so," Mai said, secretly dissapointed aswell,"We should go now."_

_Natsuki was looking at the suit case and her eyes caught a big bold headline, 'Absolute Zero'. "Wait..." She said not looking at Mai and she took a step before she heard the sound of a door opening on the other side of the room. 'Crap!'_

_A woman in a white lad coat walked in before pausing at the sight of them. The girls eyed each other nervously debating weather to make a run for it._

_'It's all you'r fault!' Mai accused with her eyes._

_'You wanted to come too!' Natsuki silently deffended._

_The staring contest continued until the doctor cleared her throat loudly, "You girls surprised me for a second. I had almost forgotten that Saeko-sama said you'd be set loose around camp today. Ha hah." The doctor laughed, "Still, I wasn't expecting her to let you wander off here."_

_'Set loose? What do these people think I am?' Natsuki thought irritated._

_"Ha ha! Yeah, she did. Now we really should be going though. There are still many places to see!" Mai forced a laugh, anything to get them out of here. She yanked Natsuki by the wrist and dragged them to the door smiling._

_"Hang on a minute." The woman said, "You girls can't leave just yet."_

_Mai gulped. 'We are so dead.'_

_This time, it was Natsuki's turn to try,"No really, we should-"_

_"There is something I want you both to see. A special treat to give you both a feel of Saeko-sama's work." The doctor said this proudly with a look of adoration in her eyes._

_At this Natsuki stoped now interested, 'Mother's work...'_

_Mai turned, curious as to what they would see._

_"I'd like you both to meet Minagi Mikoto." Then the nurse reached behind the open door and pulled a little girl in with spiky black hair and big expresive eyes,"She was created with some of Kanzaki-san's DNA."_

_"Wow!" Natsuki's eyes widened, this may not have been the creature she was expecting but this girl was much better._

_"What! How?" Was all Mai could say, this couldn't be possible right?_

_The doctor smiled widely,"Saeko-sama pulls dreams into reality."_

_The small girl now walked a few steps closer to them, looking a tthe girls with amazement. This was the first time she had seen small people, like her._

_"She is Saeko-sama's biggest pride." She paused,"After you of course, Natsuki-sama."_

_"I- Eh heh." Natsuki was too giddy at the moment, all she could think about was how amazing her mother was. This girl infront of her proved it, her mother had no limits._

_Mikoto walked closer to Mai and pointed at her staring intently before opening her mouth, "Ramen."_

_"Eh!"_

_Mikoto smiled._

_The Doctor beamed, "Mikoto, your first word!"_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Nao?" Natsuki looked surprise.

"Fancy seeing you guys here again." Nao said with a voice dripping in sarcasm. She was looking angry, arms crossed over her chest and a few short glimpses of disbelief in her eyes still. Either way, she couldn't waste this chance, she had so much to tell them.

"Listen up -"

"You're in the way Nao, we are taking these criminals to be judged." Haruka butted in, making them sound like the lowest scum on earth.

"I need to talk to them Suzushiro..." Nao snarled, quickly loosing her temper.

"Perhaps if _they_ allow it, you can talk to them latter." Yukino tried in friendlier tone. Nao however, wasn't giving in.

"No, I have to talk to them now."

"You heard Yukino, so leave!" Haruka was getting worked up again.

"Why?" Nao decited to ignore the loud one, "Why did you guys..." She choked on her words unable to finish. _'what are you doing!? Talk to them!'_

_'Leave?'_ Natsuki finished in her head, she couldn't answer at the moment. "....I'ts a long story."

"Please Nao." Mai said, begging the younger girl to drop the subject.

"No wait-!"

"Enough!" Haruka, a little angry for being ingnored, then shoved the girls away from Nao right infront of the doors to the building opening them and pushing the group inside. Nao cursed and tried to reach for one of them without succes.

"Hey!" Mikoto complained as she fell.

They heard screams and arguing outside before the doors shut with a loud 'bang'. Mai pushed her worry to the back of her mind as she looked around trying for an exit. Not even a window.

"Rgghhh, damn it!" Natsuki screamed as the events of the day where finally wearing her down. She pounded her fist against the floor and as her frustation surfaced.

"Natsuki, enough." Mai was worried. Worried about her friends and about what would become of them, but there was nothing they could do. She felt herself clenching her jaw.

"What's going on with this place! Those stupid girls they don't- don't they even know what they're doing to them!?" Natsuki yelled refering to the group of 'specimens' they had seen giggling all over the place. She gasped for air a few times before feeling her anger dissapearing as quickly as it had appeared, leaving her exhausted. She lowered her forehead to the floor and closed her eyes,"Even... even Shizuru..."

She said nothing more, none of them did. Each one was too distracted by the thought's spinning around in their head. Mikoto reached over and clutched Mai's sleeve eyeing her worriedly.

Then they heard steps comming closer. A young boy with spiky orange hair appeared with a grimm face and sad eyes, he took in the sight before him and felt his heart beat speed.

"Mai..."

"Tate?" Mai's eyes couldn't belive it. Why did _he_ have to appear?

"Yes." He whispered bitting his lip. Mai saw his fisted hands shaking at his sides as he looked away, "I'm sorry Mai, but you guy's are to be seperated."

"It's to be expected." Mai whispered. "Just tell us where to go."

Tate looked up, "You are coming with me."

Mai blinked and then laughed humorlessly, _'Quite the punishment...'_

**/chap2/**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Mikoto, this is Natsuki-sama and this is-"

"Ramen!"

"N-no, this is-"

"Ramen!"

"Tokiha-"

"RAMEN!"

And Mikoto called Mai 'ramen' for many years to come.-_-_-

That last bit was improvised O.O Wow, this was longer than I had planned.

Could it be, Mai/Tate? Not really... I'm not much of a Tate fan but who knows maybe that'll change.

Yup, that's right. Mikoto's a test tube baby. Naw just kidding, she has some of Reito and some other things Saeko decited to throw in there. As for Mai, I didn't mean to make her sound like a servant in the flash back because she isn't, she is a 'speciment' too but Natsuki is the daughter of the most important person around so I figure she must be a little nervous. Besides, she shows more confidence latter.

Shizuru was suppose to be a little confusing. She has a bit of a chip on her shoulder but she's just too evasive to show it. Heh. Her apperance was supposed to be more of a stress bringer. Natsuki is beyond confused at the moment. Nothing is like she remebers. Oh, and the huge building is a Colusseum. Fun eh?

So the good news is things are moving along, the bad news are next chapter will probably take alot longer... With that said, I'd like to hear what you guys have to say :) It makes my day.


	3. Feathers

Yo, I'm at it again. This took longer than it should have but I've been kind of stressed lately XP I'm kind of hyper(mentally) right now 'cause this chapter is a little bit weird. Reviews are love. It makes me quite happy. And another thank you to those who are following this story. Sorry in advance for the mistakes, I'm just very tierd at the moment.

Disclaimer: How many more times do I need to say it? Nope.

Alot of weirdness is about to come so be ready.

So, with that said, on with the show!

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

**/Chap3/**

_"What is this!?" Saeko held the report tightly in her hands. This had to be wrong. All of her work couldn't have been for nothing!_

_"Saeko-sama..." The employee said weakly as he passed a hand through his spiky blond hair nervously._

_"Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?" She waved the papers angrily trying her best to find a loop hole or a mistake._

_"I'm afraid not. Minagi-san turned out this way, we can not tamper with her anymore. In short, she will never reach the heights you expected, nor is she compatible for the new treatment."_

_Saeko was leaning heavily on her desk, breathing hard. Two failures in one week. Two! She remebered last month, her other failed attempt. Useless! Why was everyting so useless lately? No matter how hard she tired nothing worked!_

_She walked around her desk to sit in the chair, gently massaging her temple. She needed to calm down. Breathing deeply she recalled the words another scientist had once told her._

_"If it is useless then we have to get rid of it." Shen whispered to herself._

_"S-Saeko-sama?"_

_"Minagi. We can't afford to let it roam around freely. Take care of it and terminate the project." She said darkly looking the report over. In this line of work there was no margin for error and Minagi was certainly an error. She couldn't be controlled._

_"But Saeko-sama, after all your hard work!"_

_"Take blood samples of all the specimens. We will find that compatibility." She said ignoring the man, making it certain that was her final word. She would not fail this time, of that she was sure._

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Natsuki could bearly keep still from her place, she stood in the middle of the room, glearing daggers at the man sitting behind her mother's old desk. Ishigami Wataru held a calm smile while twirling a pen with his left hand. This man had taken her mothers place shortly after her death. Yet, at the same time he hadn't, for there would never be a mind as brilliant as Saeko Kuga's ever again. All Ishigami could do was make sure the work Saeko left behind continued on smoothly, shouting out the same set of instructions the woman had created. Garderobe itself was Saeko's work, and that alone brought a sense of pride within Natsuki, even during circumstances like these.

"Natsuki-chan in the flesh. _Alive_." Ishigami purred soflty making the girls skin crawl, this man had always made Natsuki feel uneasy. "So the rebel child has returned. We really missed you." He then pointed at his side making Natsuki notice the boy who had been there staring this whole time. Takeda Masashi, Ishigami's nephew blushed lightly as her eyes landed on him.

Not sparing the boy a second glance she turned back to the man behind the desk, to the matter at hand. She had never gotten to know Takeda personally, since he came to Garderobe just weeks before her escape and as much as he tried to make contact she just didn't have time. When she made full eye contact she spat, "Why don't you just say what you want to say, Ishigami-_sama_."

"Sama? Natsuki-chan please, we are much closer than that. You where like a daughter to me. Still are. So let's go back to the old times and call me uncle like before." He said softly, causing said girl to fidget in her spot, then his eyes narrowed, "Beside, you are the daughter of the one and only Saeko-sama, she would not be pleased with your behaviour."

Natsuki's anger rose at the mention of her mother, but decided to ignore him, "What do you plan to do with Mai and Miokoto? Where are they?"

Ishigami, now pleased with himself, motioned for Takeda to speak. The boy jumped at the chance to make eye contact with the girl like he had tried to do this whole time, if not for the fact that Natsuki never turned his way.

"The girls a-are being interroga-ted. They are safe." Takeda stuttered, a little dissapointed that Natsuki hadn't looked at him but happy with the small nod she gave.

"Yes, but for how long?" Ishigami cut in sharply, he stood up and droped his pen. Light reflected on his glasses for a second as his annoying smile dissapeared,"They are after all deserters along with you. You girls have caused nothing but trouble for the last five years, endangering every thing this ground stands for. And for what? Answer me Natsuki-chan, what was the point?"

Ishigami's voice was laced with anger. Natsuki couldn't answer. She lowered her head unable to face anyone in her failure, then she heard fists banging against the desk.

"Answer me!" As calm as Ishigami had tried to remain he just couldn't hide it anymore, from the moment the scouts had reported their find the man couldn't get a grip on his nerves. Minagi, Tokiha, _Kuga_. The truth was these girls shoudn't have been found. The mere presence of them could cause his whole life's work to shatter. "Do you know what you've done?!"

Takeda swallowed, hard. His uncle didn't usually lose composure like this, then again Natsuki and her friends have caused the whole staff mixed reactions. Some, the ones who where close to them, are excited to see the girls again while other's aren't as forgiving. The latter infact, requested immidiate incarceration, with no date of release. As for him, Takeda only wished the best for them, he couldn't stand to see the bluenette confined.

Natsuki felt hopelessness egulfing her at an alarming rate as the weight of Ishigami's words sunk in. The point? She'd lost it a long time ago. Her reason? That.... She couldn't-

Suddnely and image of red eyes flashed in her mind and her chest tightened. A feeling of dread spread inside her chest. Natsuki had thought she was ready, she was so sure of herself before but... when the reason she came back stared at her like that, _'What am I supposed to do?'_

Ishigami was slowly getting control of himself while watching the girl infront of him looking lost. Perhaps he could still rectify this whole mess after all, all he needed to do was play his cards right. He took a second to think before taking a deep breath, _one_, "Saeko-sama always wanted you to take over after her... I - would have liked that too."

Natsuki looked up, Ishigami was staring at the desk with both hands supporting his weight. Had she heard him right? There was no way this man would let go of all this power.

Knowing he had the girl's attention Ishigami continued, _two_, "Tokiha and Minagi... I really wish things would have been better for them. At least they're home now," Ishigami looked up, "they deserve some rest."

He wanted something from her, she just knew it but either way Natsuki couldn't stop herself from listening to him, from agreeing with everything he said. Sometimes she wondered, what if she had never met Mai and Mikoto?

Not yet. Ishigami sighted, the girl needed one small push. Here goes nothing. _Three_, "Everyone has had a rough time these last years, after all even Fujino had trouble keeping up by herself. It's amazing you know? Not even Saeko-sama expected her to last this long."

What truly amazed Ishigami was how in this case the best form of manipulation was truth, the truth behind this statement to be more specific.

"What do you want!" She yelled, how dare he speak as if he even knew what he was talking about? "Just tell me and get it over with!"

Ishigami saw it then, _regret_. She was ready. "I only want your mother's legacy to continue. You understand right? That's why I have... a proposition of sorts." the man could bearly keep from grinning. He got to her, easy and efficiently In those few seconds, "A deal to keep you close to your friends and keep them... From forgetting."

----------------------------------

"You want me to what!?"

"It's the only way Mai! Just listen to me ok? The director only wanted to speak to Kuga, so just... go along with it and let him keep his own point of view on the situation." Tate desperately tried to make her see, she had to understand!

"But he's blaming Natsuki for taking us with her! I can't let this happen, espacially after _I_ was the one who draged her with _me_!" It was true, Mai couldn't possibly have stayed after learning what they had wanted to do with Mikoto, with them all. And Natsuki... After she saw what happened to her dear friend she knew Natsuki had to come with. Natsuki wasn't at fault, she was. "Take me to them."

"Mai please-"

"I won't do as you ask."

"Why!?" He stood infront of her looking into her eyes, "Don't you see? I only want you safe and Takumi, he needs you so much!"

Mai felt her breath rushing out of lungs. _Takumi_. It had been so long since she'd last seen him... She sat down slowly, covering her face with her hands. She wasn't sure if she should ask but decided she needed to know. She had to know, or else she'd never be at peace. "Takumi... how is he?"

Tate's eyes soften as he saw her sitting worried. "He's alright. Don't worry, Garderobe kept their promise to your parents."

A small sense of relief came over Mai and she smiled inwardly before making up her mind, she stood, "Then let's go."

"Mai..." Tate felt his hopes crumbling.

"I just can't leave my friends alone." A small sad smile on her face.

They both stood looking at each other in a small attempt to make the other cave, although Tate already knew he'd lost. The look in Mai's eye's told him that.

A small knock on the door broke them up followed by the door cracking open. There was a short pause as a dark haired boy stepped inside with a calm look on his face. He found Tate's eyes and nodded before turning over to the red head and for a second Mai thought she had seen shock in his eyes. She certainly was.

"It's been decided Mai-san, your old dorm room will be available to you."

"R-Reito-san..." She trailed off before her sense snapped and quickly shook her surprise off, "Where is Mikoto?"

"Resting. She was very tired. You may speak to Kuga-san latter as well." Reito said knowing where her concerns where, then his lips pulled into a smile as he said in a soft voice the words she thought she'd never hear again.

"Welcome home, Mai-san."

Not knowing what to say Mai found herself mirroring his smile with a small one of her own, her tense body finally allowing her to breath easier. Tate looked back and forth between them and frowned.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

_Shizuru sitting on the grass, laying on wall of the medical building. She closed her eyes, attempting to forget about her sore arm until she heard a cheerful voice._

_"Hey."_

_She cracked an eye open, "Natsuki?" _

_"Uh huh. I heard they where taking blood samples today." She sat next to the brunette._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"Mai. She really freaked out when she saw the needle!" She laughed a little remebering the horrified face her friend had. "So, how was it?"_

_"It did hurt a little, but thats about it."_

_"Ahh."_

_A small silence came over them leaving Natsuki content as she sat unaware of her friends sudden mood swing. Shizuru's thoughts where gnawing at her as she remebered a rather annoying gushing young boy from earlier and who those puppy dog eyes where directed at._

_"Natsuki, have you met Takeda-san?" She asked looking ahead a little nervous of the answer. 'He's certainly noticed you.'_

_"Who?"_

_"Ishigami-san's nephew."_

_"Ishigami has a nephew?"_

_Shizuru looked at the girl carefully, the bluenette had confusion written all over her face. Her eyebrows where forrowed cutely as she tried to recall who this Takeda guy was. Not finding anything Natsuki gave up and turned to her friend, shaking her head. Shizuru suddenly felt very silly as the wave of __relieve came over her, a small laugh escaped her lips before she knew it._

_"W-why are you laughing!?" Natsuki blushed, afraid she might have done something embarrassing like she usually did around her friend. Although this time, she couldn't see how..._

_"It's just -heh- that was pretty... cute. Heh."_

_"Oi! You said you'd stop calling me that!"_

_"I agreed to no such thing." _

_"Did-" She stoped, remebering how Shizuru had evaded the agreement with out her realizing. Again. "Why do you always say that?" She gave up. Another round to Fujino. Again._

_"It's natural Natsuki, you can't just 'uncute' yourself" She winked._

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Nagi was pacing outside of the door quickly, what could possibly take Ishigami this long!? How hard was is to get one little girl to do what they wanted?

No, the boy wasn't too focused on that at the moment, instead he couldn't belive all the fun he wsa having! One day and already the girls had made everything so much more interesting. He was curious about them. So, Nagi decided to get to know them better starting with Kuga's daughter. She would help them out in the end anyways, weather she chose to or not. So now here he was waiting on that idiot Ishigami to finish wasting everyones time and let the girl out already.

Minagi would be next, seeing as how she was indoors already, resting in the lab. Tokiha would have to wait, he needed to be careful around her, she had too many people looking out for her.

"Nagi?"

He jumped a little turning to face the person who called. Takeda looked at him questioningly, with his hand on the dorknob. He yelped as a girl pushed pass him in an angry manner, Nagi looked at her and immediately recognized her. It was like watching a younger version of Saeko-sama.

"I belive your room is the other way." He said in a bored tone. He had to talk to her, see what he was dealing with.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.

"Geez, Natsuki-chan is so mean..." He said despite the smile covenig his smug face. This girl could prove to be interesting.

"How do you know my name, brat?" She asked suspiciously, this kid was was asking her to knock that stupid grin off his face...

"So uncute... No wonder even Kaichou didn't want to spend time with you. She is such a social person too."

"Shut the hell up!" Yup, that's it!

"Nagi, enough!" Takeda yelled. He wasn't about to sit back and let Nagi have his _fun_ with Natsuki. The bluenette looked at him and remebered he was still in the hall. Damn.

_'Stupid Takeda'_ "Fine." He turned to Natsuki, "Nagi Homura at your service, Natsuki-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Nagi." Takeda said in a warning tone.

"Say... you both give glares colder that Miyu's." After hearing no reply Nagi sighted and began to walk away. He'd already got what he wanted. However there was one small thing he still needed to do, as he passed Natsuki he stopped and whispered, "Natsuki-chan should know, Kaichou-san really missed her even if she won't admit it."

He lingered for a second then left after seeing the girl's confused face. So he was right, how fun.

Natsuki stoped and stood still. What did he know? Could this brat be of some use to her after all? It would make sense, he has been here, he knows exacly what's going on. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

She growled feeling the need to be alone. When she began to walk away Takeda protested but she brushed him off, needing some air and slamed the front doors open. She didn't know where she was going as she pushed her way through the many girls in hopes for a place that wasn't invaded with giggles and noise. It took about ten minutes to reach an open field, behing the much bigger medical building, that she could call peace.

Alone with her thoughts Natsuki replayed Ishigami's 'bet' in her head. She didn't get it!

_"I will allow you full axcess to anything you desire be it research, labs, archives, experiment's, anything to find your 'cure'. However, as of this moment you are now Garderobe's lattest 'intern' much like my nephew. Meaning you will learn and execute anything I see fit."_

_"It almost sounds too good to be true." She said sarcastically. _

_Ishigami ignored her. "There is a deadline. Fujino is your ticking clock, If you can't save them before Fujino reaches her limit you will become a permanent Garderobe member. No questions asked."_

_"What limit?"_

_"That's all I will tell you. Don't worry though, you will definitely know when the clock stops."_

She growled loudly cursing the man for his ambiguity. He was doing it on purpose, making sure she lost. But why would he want her to be part of Garderobe?

"Ara, so they allowed you to stay." The soft voice cut in making her loose her train of thought. Her heart stoped for a second and her shoulders tensed. There was something in Shizuru's voice that made her feel defensive and she spoke without realizing.

"You almost sound dissapointed." Natsuki turned to the calm girl, _'I don't see a clock on you.'_

It was such a random meeting and yet, for some reason behind the awkwardness, there was a sense of normalcy. Perhaps it had something to do with all the other times they had met here in the past, all the things they had shared. Even so, neither could deny the tension in the air, or the mild surprised that remained.

Shizuru knew then that she should have stayed in her dorm, sadly the stuffy room did not provide the comfort she needed, especially with all the noisy girls running up and down the halls. She had wanted to think, clear her head, so she took a walk with no clear destination in mind and ended up here. To be honest she had no idea what possessed her to speak in the first place.

Nevertheless she was plesantly surprised that she could still read every emotion on Natsuki face however, she was not happy about what she saw, "Natsuki, what's wrong?"

_'That's the thing, I don't know.'_ She looked away feeling powerless at the situation she was under. She needed to find some form of shelter for it and so she looked for it in the person before her. Even if it proved hopeless, "Do you... remeber what you said to me, before I..." _left._

Shizuru felt a familiar stab of pain when she answered, "It wasn't a lie. If that's what you're wondering."

"Wha- no, I didn't think that!"

"Then Natsuki shouldn't worry about it anymore. I don't plan to be a burden this time." She said in a reassuring way.

"Burden? No, I wanted to talk to you-"

"Ara, it's been five years Natsuki, it's ok to let it go," Natsuki watched Shizuru's smile falter, and she opened her mouth to protest when the next word stoped her. "I know I did."

The words hit Natsuki hard. It was not what she wanted to hear. How could Shizuru stand here and say such things as if they didn't even matter? This girl infront of her was so cold and it was wrong, because Shizuru was the warmest person she had ever known.

Five years ago Shizuru had said such soft words to her. Words that gave her something to hang on to during all those nights of depression. Words that made her look foward to the day she would hear them again. Then, her mind brought her back to the very moment she longed for.

A quiet autumn evening that ironcally enough, changed her for both better and for worse. She remebered a younger Shizuru smiling at the sky, with a faraway look on her face.

Natsuki was blushing at her friends display of joy, at the way Shizuru's mood lifted her own spirits, _"Shizuru, you look happy."_

_"It's a feeling I don't understand..."_ She paused, leaving Natsuki confused. _"The way you make me feel, it only brings happiness."_

Natsuki didn't know what to say, she could feel warmth spreading but didn't know what to do about it. Shizuru laughed gently, how many times had she tried to tell Natsuki this? How many times had she failed?

Proud to notice her courage hadn't abandoned her yet, she continued.

_"That is why... I treasure you."_

Her grand finale. Her biggest secret revealed.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

_"The results are in, Saeko-sama." The blonde man said._

_She took one of the folders and opened it up, "So we found a match?"_

_"Two actually."_

_"Good. So then the first name is... Tokiha Mai." Saeko smirked, good thing her parents where desperate and she took the girl in. She was comming in handy. "She is talented, this could be what I've been waiting for."_

_"Could she surpass Miyu?"_

_Saeko thought for a minute. Miyu had been her first succes, the perfect soldier, not once had she failed a mission. But Mai..."There is only one way to find out. But I'd like to see my other option first before making any choices."_

_She extended her hand for the second folder. Once she read the name her eyebrows shot up._

_"Fujino Shizuru. This one is surprising." Saeko said slowly. She had never expected anything from this one. __"Both of these girls are close to my daughter, this proves rather... troublesome."_

_"I want complete life records on my desk by lunch time tomorrow." The man looked at her waiting for any more orders, she sighted, "That is all Sergay."_

_He nodded and left, his resolve growing with each step that he took. Saeko-sama had changed and he was going to fix it. _

**/Chap3/**

-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Umm.... Yeah.

Here you go, a taste of Saeko's dark side. She is very serious about her job. Another thing, I can't belive how many boys are in this chapter XD It's actually kind of shocking, I never realized Mai-hime had so many guys. I wanted to show some different sides of the charactes this time, I hope I didn't fail.

Ages: Tate 17, Reito 19, Takeda 18, Nagi 15 or 16, Takumi 15, Sergay late twenties, Ishigami middle aged. Invasion of the guys!

So there it is, feel free to let me know what you think. Writting this was, hard. So many things happened!


End file.
